PokeClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a PokeClan Cat. In PokeClan... Umbreon flicked his ears. --- Pikastar called a patrol to investigate borders. --- Emolga battle-trained Oshawott. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:22, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Charizard glided over to Pikastar. "What's wrong?" he asked. Vaporeon sighed. "I'll live with it becuase i love him." she mewed.Silverstar 21:28, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Pikastar sighed. "It's those (beep)mn rogues that keep following us around." he growled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:29, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Glaceon nodded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:30, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Charizard streatched out his muscular wings. "I'll help teach those (Beep)mn rogues a leason," he meowed.Silverstar 21:32, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "Let me come, Pikastar." Emolga growled, extending her claws. "Ooh, can I come?" Oshawott bounced. "Sure.'' Pikastar replied. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:33, August 25, 2012 (UTC)'' "What are you saying?" asked Glaceon to Charizard "I'll fight them, if i have to." harizard meowed.Silverstar 21:37, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott reflected on his battle moves. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:38, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Ivysaur sighed. "I'm not going," he muttered.Silverstar 21:41, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Pikastar turned to him. "Why not?" he growled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:42, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Ivysaur put his ears back. "There could be mothers and kits! I-I can't fight them!" he meowed.Silverstar 21:44, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "I'm sorry, did I miss something?" said Glaceon. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:58, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "they're going after the rogues," mwed Ivysaur.Silverstar 22:01, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Pikastar huffed. "As if we would try ''to hurt ''kits." he muttered. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:04, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "Rogues?" said Glaceon. (Rogues?) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:09, August 25, 2012 (UTC) (No, not the rogues we rp, but just random agressive cats. They appeared a while ago.) Pikastar flicked his tail impatiently. "Yes." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:11, August 25, 2012 (UTC) (I know, I don't remember any rogues...) "Oh," she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:16, August 25, 2012 (UTC) (Might wanna look through the archives... you'll find 'em.) Emolga flicked her ears. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:18, August 25, 2012 (UTC) (Those? But that was such a long time ago...) Glaceon padded away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:19, August 25, 2012 (UTC) (Meh, I just want something exciting. x3) Umbreon flicked his tail. "I'm staying, Pikastar." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:20, August 25, 2012 (UTC) (I keep forgeting about Gallade's personality, I keep making him act out of character by mistake :( ) Gallade padded up to Pikastar. "If you want, sir, I could go," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:25, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "If you feel you must, yes." he replied. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:26, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Gallade nodded. "Yes sir," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:28, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Pikastar nodded. "Last call if anyone wishes to come." he meowed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:30, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Before the patrol left, Gallade snuck behind the medicine den where he met Gardevoir. When they were sure no on was looking, he said "I love you." She gave him a small kiss and said "I love you too, Gallade; be safe." He nodded then ran off to join the patrol. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:33, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Emolga gave Oshawott some final tips. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:35, August 25, 2012 (UTC) He waited for the patrol to leave. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:40, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Lucario was padding around, waiting for the patrol to leave. Icefern-SanAN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 15:03, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Wait! I want to go on the patrol too!" said Violet, running up to Pikastar. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 16:00, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "My God, when are we going to leave!" thought Gallade, angrily. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:06, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Pikastar flicked his tail. "Let's go." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:35, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Ninetales padded over to Dusk. "Dusk?" she asked, "I have something to tell you." ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 14:40, September 9, 2012 (UTC) They left camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:44, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Pikastar lead the patrol into the territory. He caught the scent of the rogues and flicked his tail. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:00, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Gallade couldn't see or smell the rogues, but he stayed quiet. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:12, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Violet turned into a small mouse,and snuck into the rogue camp. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 22:14, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott growled. "Blood's going to be shed tonight!" he growled. Emolga flocked her tail. "Hush!" she snapped. She padded up towards the front with Pikastar. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:42, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Gallade walked closer. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:45, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Violet turned back into a cat, and leapt at a rogue, yowling. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 02:40, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Gallade lunged at a rogue. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:48, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:SpoofClan